Lucky Chance
by hersheycyndy
Summary: Emmett gets an idea that may lead to Edward's happy ending, Bella has a troubled past it's not the easiest of situations but will they be able to work it out? will there be a happy ending? canon couples B/E R/EM A/J
1. Lucky Chance

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic and i hope it's good**

**I don't own the Twilight characters Stephenie Meyer does I just wish I did**

* * *

EPOV

It was Christmas break and everyone was home except Carlisle who had gotten snowed in at the hospital so it was just me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. We were watching the snowboarding finals on ESPN when I read Emmett's mind immediately I said "Emmett no" and i thought this is gonna be a bad idea then i saw Alice's eyes turn glassy which meant she was having a vision, a few seconds later i read her mind again and she said "we have to take Emmett's side this time" "Why?" i wondered all Emmett ever caused was trouble so it didn't make sense that we take his side. It seems Emmett had noticed me and Alice were having a conversation because he didn't start his argument still. I asked Alice again "why do we have to agree to Emmett's idea?" She simply replied "Trust me" and i gave up trying to get an explanation from her. Finally Emmett said "Everybody why don't we go outside and get some exercise maybe go hunting a bit" Esme said "Emmett you know that's a bad idea humans would probably see us if were not careful." Emmett then said "but Esme everyone is snowed in nobody will see us" Alice then decided to help Emmett convince Esme "Esme Emmett's right its not like if were going to start running in the middle of forks." Esme seemed convinced of Emmett's idea with Alice's backing it up so she agreed. I started getting worried since i read Rosalie's mind, 'it does sound like a good idea and nobody would see us, I'm in.' Jasper was thinking, 'It's been some time since we have could have some fun without having to worry about breaking the house' I had to admit Jasper was right usually if we followed one of Emmett's ideas something bad happened to the house and now Emmett was suggesting we go somewhere else so it was a somewhat good idea, but i was still worried about why Alice hadn't told me what the vision was and she was blocking her mind by singing 'oh I'm a gummy bear yes I'm a gummy bear' Argh! she knew how much i hated that song! So i stopped reading her mind. Jasper sensed i was feeling mad so he sent a wave of calm my way. I instantly felt calm and i nodded thanks to Jasper. Then i heard Esme saying "Alright everyone let's go everyone" When she saw me hesitating she came and said "Aren't you coming Edward?" "Yea I'm coming" and we left running.

Outside Emmett asked Alice "Where do we go Alice?" Alice said "I know the perfect place and she took off running. She led us to a big clearing that had a small lake a waterfall. Everyone got there in a few seconds and Emmett was calling everyone to where he was, the top of the frozen waterfall. Everyone climbed the waterfall and Emmett said "alright everyone what should our fist contest be?" I read everyone mind Esme:whatever gets chosen, Alice:a race,Jasper:jumping from the waterfall or something,Rosalie:something fun Emmett:a super awesome race in which we jump from the waterfall climb that pine tree over there jump down from the tree and ooh we make the biggest splash ever in the lake. Then i said "i know lets do a race in which we jump from the waterfall make the biggest splash we can run all the way to that big pine tree over there climb it and jump down from it. First person to do that wins OK everyone?" "OK" everyone said

And so everyone started getting ready to jump and then Esme who was going to be the judge ran to the finish spot and said "ready, set, go!" everyone jumped at the same time but Alice landed first then me, jasper with Rosalie close behind with Emmett last. I quickly climbed out i was all wet but i didn't care i just started running toward the tree and jumped. I landed about 1/3 of the way up the tree and quickly got to the top with Alice and Rosalie close behind. I jumped off the top of the tree and landed next to Esme who said "Edward wins!" I had won everyone by at least thirty seconds so i sat down next to a tree to wait for everyone to finish the race. Then i saw something blue in the snow. I stood up and turned to see what it was. I moved some of the snow and saw it was a girl with long dark brown hair a red sweater and blue jeans. i wondered what she was doing here with no warm clothes and just covered with a thin blue blanket i had seen. i tried to wake her but i saw she was unconscious and she was freezing cold, i took my sweater off but then i realized it was wet and it would just make her colder so i put it back on. By then everyone was done and they were looking for me and yelling "Edward get over here were not playing hide and seek!! Edward come out" So i called them "hey everyone come over here hurry up!" they were there in two seconds, and i said look i found a girl here in the snow. Esme said "oh my we have to take her home or she could die out here. Come on everyone, Edward you wouldn't mind carrying her would you?" "no" i said and picked her up,and ran home.

**

* * *

**

So what did you think? Please review i need suggestions to improve my writing =]

* * *


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

**Hey everyone well this is the second chapter hope you guys like it.**

**And don't forget to review please =]**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up in a strange room trying to remember what had happened. The last thing I remember was running and finally stopping to rest in the forest. I remember the snow start to fall harder, and closing my eyes and falling asleep, and the next thing I knew I was in this strange room. So I decided to see if I could find someone who could explain to me what happened so I went downstairs.

**EPOV**

I was playing one of my favorite songs on my piano when I heard a voice from the stairs say "is that Claire de Lune?" I turned and was surprised to see the girl I found in the forest a few days ago. I had started to think that maybe we should have taken her to the hospital but Alice wouldn't allow it. Now that she was awake I was better able to see her more clearly. I saw that she had pale skin that was almost as pale as mine high cheekbones slightly red cheeks and long dark brown hair that almost reached her waist but what I noticed more was her dark brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate. I couldn't stop looking at her; in a few words she dazzled me. "Yes it's Claire de Lune how did you know" "my mom used to play it sometimes" Then I noticed it, I couldn't read her mind. What was wrong? I tried to concentrate but I couldn't I decided to wave it off until I could ask Carlisle.

Then I noticed she was speaking to me "where am I?" She asked in a slightly confused voice that made her sound like a small child. "You're at my family's house. I'm Edward Cullen" I said holding my hand out, I had forgotten to introduce myself earlier. She shook my hand and said "I'm Bella nice to meet you. Did you find me in the forest?" "yes I did you were unconscious so you probably don't remember" "yea so you said you live here with your family, where are they?" hmm what could I say everyone else was out hunting "they are out eating dinner" I said when I saw the clock that said 7:51 then I remembered she was probably hungry from not eating for so long. "Are you hungry?" I asked her "yes" "what would you like to eat?" "Whatever is fine by me" "are you sure?" "Yea" "how does pasta sound?" "Sure thanks" "you're welcome I'll be back you could look around if you want" "OK" and I headed off to cook.

**BPOV**

That guy, Edward seemed nice and I was thankful he found me otherwise I could have still been in the woods and… I decided to look around the first floor while I waited for Edward. I saw I was in the living room with the piano that Edward had been playing and next to it was a whole bookshelf filled with almost every movie you could think of with a huge flat screen TV. I saw the powder blue sofas with the white cushions as I was looking around the living room I saw how perfectly matched everything was and how pretty it looked. Then I walked to the dining room which flowed together with the living room the first thing I saw was the huge glass wall that led to the backyard. It looked so beautiful and in the distance you could see the river and beyond it the woods.

I turned in to the kitchen and saw Edward finishing up dinner. "I'm almost done with dinner" "OK thanks" we walked to the dining room when I saw he had only one plate. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked but then he said "no I ate earlier" "oh alright" so I ate in silence while he watched me eat. It was strange as if he had never seen anyone eat but I also felt self conscious whenever people stared at me Finally I was done eating. And I heard the sound of tires on gravel so I assumed his family had just arrived. I was nervous thinking that maybe they would send me back I hoped they didn't or…

**EPOV**

Bella was just done eating when I heard my family arriving. "Bella my family just came do you want to come and meet them right now?" "Yes" we had just opened the door when Alice came in and practically knocked me over asking "where is she? I can't wait to meet her I know Rose, her, and me are going to be the best of friends." I looked at Bella and she looked scared, and I couldn't blame her there were times when Alice could be scary. Finally she spotted Bella next to the piano and said "hello I'm Alice and you are?" "I'm Bella nice to meet you" then Rosalie and Emmett came in. "hi I'm Rosalie" "hi Rosalie I'm Bella" "I'm Emmett but Eddie her must have already told you right?" "Umm no he didn't" Bella said looking at me. "Well Edward how could you not tell her about your awesome brother that you love waaay more than jasper." "Shut up Emmett" then jasper came in to introduce himself. "Hello I'm jasper" he said then he walked away to where Carlisle was standing then Esme and Carlisle came and said "hello Bella are you feeling better now?" "Yes I am thank you for asking" then Esme said "Bella dear perhaps you would like a tour of the house?" "Sure if it wouldn't bother any of you" "of course it won't dear come along" and so I followed her with Edward and Alice behind me. Of course I just had to have a clumsy moment and trip up the stairs but luckily Edward caught me before I fell and hurt myself. "Thank you" "you're welcome" I was amazed at how big the house was it was three floors high with so many windows and the glass wall was amazing I saw that it was the entire back wall of the house. After about an hour we were done seeing the house. Then Alice and I went downstairs where Edward and Jasper were playing video games. I was watching them play Halo and then Edward said "do you want to play I need to talk to Alice." "Sure" and I started playing with Jasper.

**APOV**

Bella and I were watching Jasper and Edward play Halo when I got a vision about Bella. 'Edward' I thought 'I need to talk to you about Bella' He turned around and let Bella play then he came over to where I was sitting "what is it?" he asked I could tell he was worried "I just had a vision about Bella and she's in danger. She has to stay here so we can protect her." "What do you mean?" "Someone is after her, she was maybe hiding in the forest when you found her" "You're right but we have to talk to Carlisle then" "Alright let's go" and we went to his office. "Come in" he said "Carlisle we need to talk about Bella Alice just had a vision about her" Edward explained. "OK I'm listening what did you see Alice?" "I saw Bella in the woods running and looking back. Then a blond man with a ponytail came and caught her and dragged her away deeper into the woods" "her life will be threatened if she leaves she must stay here then"

* * *

So what did you guys think? Review so I can improve my writing please.


	3. Surprises

* * *

been kinda busy so sorry if i can't update soon =]I've try to update soon but I'll i posted it back on anyway Joslynx xSweet thanks to never mindHey everyone sorry i deleted this story my bad i just didn't really know how to continue it but

EPOV

Carlisle had decided that Bella should stay with us at least for now after Alice's strange vision. I was so worried for Bella and I was thrilled she was going to be staying with us for a while more. Hold on I thought why am I so happy, she's just some girl that's moving in with us that happened to like you play the piano. It's no reason to get all happy about it I thought.

"Why are you so happy?" jasper asked me as if he had read my mind. "No reason" I replied hoping he didn't find out I was happy Bella was staying with us. "You know you're lying" "what do you mean?" I asked him "nothing" he replied simply and walked away. He was just trying to annoy me I told myself and went up to my room. I don't know why but I just felt like spending time in my room after jasper was on to me.

Everyone else was downstairs watching Bella beat Emmett at Guitar Hero. Everyone was interested because so far no one had been able to beat Emmett and he was getting mad at Bella since she was winning, but she was having fun, which was all I cared about. Ever since I had seen her I had gotten this strange urge to protect her and I had never felt it before. I wanted to protect her from harm, make her happy, and be with her forever. I didn't understand it, it just didn't make sense that I feel this for a girl I haven't even known for a day.

Downstairs Bella stopped playing so Jasper could play. I felt bad for her because now Alice was going to play Bella Barbie. Sometimes it was torture being able to read her mind, there was such scary stuff that went through her mind. I could already hear Alice luring Bella "come on Bella come with me you promised to let me give you a makeover after you played guitar hero with Emmett" "umm I don't know Alice" "please please" she begged and used her puppy dog face. I personally thought it was silly but everyone else seemed to defer because they gave in. "yay!" Alice yelled and pulled Bella up the stairs.

A few minutes later Bella was trying to get away from Alice, I heard her running for the door but Alice stopped her before she opened it and said "come on Bella you can't leave, you promised me you would let me give you a makeover" "yeah I know Alice but I didn't know what you were up to was this" she said in a voice that was practically begging Alice to let her go.

I immediately felt bad for her and went to Alice's room and knocked on the door. Alice opened it with Bella mouthing "help me" behind her. "What is it Edward?" she asked innocently. "Esme said if you would like to go choose the furniture for the living room with her?" I said hoping she would fall for it. "Of course I would" she said glad she would be doing some shopping, and ran downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was. I grabbed Bella's arm and took her to my room.

"Thanks for rescuing me" she told me as soon as she was safely inside. "You're welcome. But just to let you know don't let Alice play you into saying yes" I said feeling sorry for her since she had to go through one of Alice's makeovers. But I had to admit that she looked even more breathtaking with Alice's help, not that she wasn't already beautiful. "I think I know that now thanks again" she said sweetly and when I heard her voice it reminded me of bells. "You're welcome" "so this is your room?" she asked me curiously "yes" I replied hoping she'd stay here with me for a while. "Mind if I stay here a while, Just in case Alice comes back?"She asked shyly. "Of course I don't stay as long as you like" I replied with a smile thrilled she was staying even if it was just because she was hiding from Alice.

Esme had gone along with the plan and they had gone shopping for the furniture for Bella's room. You owe me Edward Esme thought as she and Alice were getting in Alice's yellow Porsche. I looked at Bella and saw she was looking through my music collection. It was nice how she smiled and nodded at some albums she knew and liked. She turned to me and said "you have so much music, and you obviously have a good taste in it." "Thanks" I said and we discussed music for a few hours

APOV

We had gone to buy all of the furniture for Bella's room, and I thought it completely suited her. We had convinced the moving guys to bring all the furniture the same day. So we were driving home with the moving truck following us. Emmett and jasper helped us take the furniture upstairs until the moving men left. Then they went downstairs since they knew Esme and I could do it ourselves. We were moving all of the furniture to the basement, and the only thing left was a nightstand. I picked it up and a drawer fell out with Bella's open backpack exposing everything that was inside.

We didn't know what was inside since we respected each other's privacy especially Bella's since she was our guest. I picked it up and was somewhat shocked at what I found. "What would Bella be doing with a wedding dress in her backpack?" I asked Esme.

ESPOV

I was helping Alice remodel Bella's room since she was staying for a while. I saw Alice pick up a nightstand and a drawer with Bella's open backpack fell out. I didn't see what was inside because Alice then picked it up and asked me "what would Bella be doing with a wedding dress in her backpack?" I was confused, why on earth would she have a wedding dress. I didn't want to be curious but Alice was already taking out. I saw it was torn, well worn, and muddy. "What happened to this dress?" I asked to no one in particular. "It looked like Bella had worn it for days from the looks of it" "I know Esme I don't want to pry but we ought to ask Bella instead of making our own conclusions." "You're right" I agreed and we went upstairs to Bella's room.

EPOV

"Edward" Alice said "I need to talk to Bella alone let me in" "no Alice Bella doesn't want a makeover right now." I said smugly knowing she couldn't break the door open or Bella would know something was up. Then I heard Esme say "Edward dear could you let Bella come out for a second we have to talk." Now I was concerned why did Alice and Esme want to talk to Bella? "Alright but Esme make sure Bella doesn't get a makeover from Alice" "alright Edward I promise" "sorry" I told Bella. She looked scared and I said "don't worry Esme will protect you". "Ok" she said shakily and went with Esme and Alice.

BPOV

I was worried when I saw Alice holding my backpack I had hoped they wouldn't find out but I guess it was too late for that now. Oh well here goes I told myself… let the questioning begin…


	4. Revelations

**Hey everyone! sorry it took me a long time to update but here it is =] this is my longest chapter ever, so I hope you guys like it **

**Don't forget to review please **

**Disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or the Late Nite Bite or Yes Man they sadly belong to some very lucky people but i do own my cmputer =]**

* * *

BPOV

I was so worried; would they kick me out if I told them the truth? Would they send me back if they knew? I had hoped that I would be able to destroy the dress before anyone found it. But what I hadn't expected was for Alice and Esme to remodel the room for me and find it.

I followed them downstairs and outside. "Why are walking towards the forest?" I asked curiously wondering if they were going to kill me. I knew it was messed up thinking Esme and Alice would do that.

Esme answered my question then "the boys are very nosy Bella, and I assume you don't want them to hear your explanation. Am I right?" Esme asked in a confident voice that knew she was right. "y-y-yes" I stuttered and stumbled on a tree root, luckily Alice caught me before I fell.

We walked in silence, with me still pondering whether I should tell them the truth or not. We finally got to a clearing in the forest. It was small but nice, with lots of wildflowers and it was somewhat dark from the shade of the trees overhead. Finally Alice spoke "Bella we don't want to alarm you or anything we just want an explanation. Why do you have a wedding dress and engagement ring in your backpack? If it was just the dress I might have assumed you stole it to change clothes or it was your mother's or something. But it doesn't make sense. I would really appreciate it if you explained." She said expectantly

ESPOV

I really hoped Bella would explain everything I felt bad thinking bad things about her but I had just quickly assumed. Even though I had known her for a short time I loved her like a daughter already. I hoped it would help by telling because now she looked so broken and unloved. I knew she was afraid of rejection by just looking at her eyes. So I tried comforting her by giving her a hug and saying "only if you wish dear, and just so you know we won't judge you" I said in the most comforting voice I could muster up. She smiled a bit then, took a deep breath, and began her story.

BPOV

"Ok so my name is Isabella swan but I like being called Bella. I'm eighteen and I'm from Seattle. I live with my dad who is the police chief. I used to live with my mom in Phoenix ever since she and my dad divorced when I was two. I only came in the summer to visit my dad. But last year my mom remarried a baseball player that travels a lot. I didn't like traveling so much so I decided to move in with my dad. And that's when everything began"

APOV

I knew this story was going to be sad I didn't need jasper's power to know that it was painful for her to tell us her story. I felt somewhat bad by making her tell Esme and I. She paused a bit to catch her breath and continued.

"At first it was alright Charlie; my dad had bought me a truck so I didn't have to take the bus everywhere. It was lonely at home since he was almost always at work or watching football games on TV. But it was alright since I was used to loneliness. But one night I had been there for about a month, I woke up and I heard voices downstairs. I saw Charlie talking with a man in a wheelchair I had met once when I went to Seattle as a child. I remembered his name was Billy. They were talking about someone named Johnny that needed to be taken care of, and a shipment of pills coming in soon. I was confused and since they weren't talking anymore I turned and was about to go back to my room when I heard them start talking again. I heard Charlie say 'so is Bella and Jacob's wedding still on?' Billy then said 'of course it'll be the best way to unite our business later on.' I was confused, I couldn't get married I'm only 17 I thought. But what surprised me most of all was that my own father would take away my choice of a husband.

I couldn't stand to hear anything else so I went back to my room in tears. That night I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about how my father would arrange a marriage for me, the business partner, the shipment of pills, and the Johnny guy that needed to be taken care of. At first it didn't make sense but then I realized the truth, but I didn't want to believe it. My father couldn't be that kind of person. But then everything my mother had said, that he was controlling, secretive, threatened people if he didn't have his own way, how my mother didn't like me around him, and how my mother had tried to stop me from coming here. Also every time someone came to talk to him he sent me away on an errand or simply sent me out of the house, and how those people always looked scared.

But I thought a lot of the stuff can be explained by him being the police chief. For example, people could be afraid of him because maybe they were criminals and he was a cop. The Johnny guy that needed to be taken care of was probably an escaped convict or someone that was going to trial soon. The shipment of pills could probably be a codeword for something else. There was no reason to believe that Charlie was a drug dealer or anything I told myself. But I was soon to be proved wrong."

I couldn't believe what Bella had said. Her own father was a drug dealer police chief which meant he wouldn't get caught, and on top of that he had arranged a marriage for Bella. It was almost unthinkable for a father to do that to his own daughter, I thought. But then it had been done in the past to me I thought sadly. I saw Bella hesitate to keep going with her story so I told her "you don't have to keep telling us if you don't want to Bella" "no it's alright it's just hard to believe this actually happened to me. I 'll continue" and she resumed the story.

BPOV

"As I was saying I was to be married to a guy named Jacob but I had never met him. Even worse my father hadn't even bothered to tell me I was to be married to him. I only knew because I had eavesdropped. I was so worried of what would happen. Finally that Friday Charlie told me that he wanted me to meet a guy named Jacob, and he wanted me to say yes to Jacob's date, or else I wouldn't like the consequences. I was surprised my dad was going to make me date this Jacob dude I hadn't even met yet. I said but why would I want to go on a date with this Jacob guy?" apparently I had said the wrong thing because he got mad and slapped me. "You will do as I say now go up to your room and stay there unless I tell you to come out!" he yelled angrily and walked to the living room.

The next day Jacob and Billy came over and I realized that Jacob was Billy's son. We talked for a while and then Jacob asked me "would you like to go out somewhere Friday night?" I knew I had to say yes but I really didn't want to. I looked at Charlie and if looks could kill I would have dropped dead. So I said "yes" knowing I had no choice. After Jacob and Billy left Charlie warned me "this date better go right or you'll have consequences."

Friday night came much too quickly for me. At seven Jacob was waiting for me downstairs I quickly went downstairs and we left. He took me to the movie theater to see the movie Yes Man. Then he took me to a restaurant called the Late Nite Bite. It was alright and over the next few weeks he took me on several dates. I didn't really want to go on any but Charlie made me. Finally we had known each other for about two months and he took me to the beach where he proposed. I was crying when I said yes because I didn't care about Jacob that way. I only liked him as a friend somewhat. He thought I was crying from happiness but he was so wrong. The next day wedding preparations began. Two months later I turned 18. After my birthday I was only allowed to go to school. I guess Charlie was afraid I would run away because he made Victoria, one of his henchmen my babysitter. She would stay with me every minute of the day except when I was at school. But I was pretty sure they had someone else spying on me during school. Three weeks after my birthday it was the wedding day by now I had known Jacob for almost five months, it was definitely too soon but my dad begged to differ. I didn't know anyone, not even my bridesmaids. I had had no say in how my wedding would be, not that I cared. I was alone in the changing room. I felt my eyes get watery but I couldn't cry or Charlie would be angry I ruined my makeup. I knew that if I married Jacob there would be no way out. So a plan quickly formed in my mind I quickly grabbed my bag and ran outside. I was lucky enough that no one saw ne leave. I walked to a nearby pawnshop and traded a gold necklace with a sapphire and eight small diamonds surrounding it. Now I had money so I got a cab to the nearest department store and bought myself some normal clothes. I wasn't that noticeable because I had ripped the dress to make it shorter. I decided to go into the forest because Charlie would soon find out and search all the roads. So the forest was safe at least for a while. I ran and ran trying to get as far away from Seattle as possible. After a while I was too tired so I stopped and rested. Then I set off again. I had no idea where I was headed and I didn't really care as long as I was going away from Seattle. That night I was falling asleep when I heard voices and sirens in the distance. I couldn't afford to be caught so I ran away. A few hours later I saw lots of light in the distance. I assumed it was a town so I went toward it, but it was just a logging company's headquarters so I turned left and kept walking. Eventually it started snowing, so I slowed down and had to start covering my tracks. After a while I reached a frozen waterfall. I broke the ice and drank some water. I was thirsty and hungry since I hadn't eaten ever since the morning of the wedding day, about three days before. It was still snowing so I got tired and eventually my legs gave out and I fell asleep. The next time I woke up I was at your house and you guys know the rest." I said exhausted from telling my story.

ESPOV

I couldn't believe the poor girl had to suffer through a lot in the past few months but at least she's safe with us now. I heard Alice say "Bella I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, and I'm glad Edward found you or you would have died" Alice said feeling sorry for Bella. "Bella now more than ever you must stay with us" I said "I'm concerned about your safety and obviously we'll protect you. You're like family now." I said truly meaning every word I said. Bella smiled at that and hugged both me and Alice. I knew we would have to tell her our secret now.

APOV

Bella had just finished telling her story when I had a vision of Esme and I telling Bella our secret. I knew she would stay with us so I spoke up and said "Bella Esme and I need to tell you something." She stopped and looked at me then Esme. "What is it?" she asked somewhat scared. Esme then said "just know that you don't have to stay if you don't want to. Just know that we won't force you to stay and we would never let anything happen to you, and if what we tell you makes you want to go away I understand" she said quietly but loud enough for Bella to hear. "We're vampires" we said at the same time.

BPOV

I was surprised. What did they mean they were vampires? I thought vampires didn't exist and were a myth. But something made me believe them, and surprisingly I didn't want to run away from them. I frankly didn't care. "Alice, Esme I don't care you guys have been so kind to me, but I believe you." "Ok but if you change your mind its ok. Now let's go and let the guys know your family now." Alice said with a smile. And so then we walked back to the house.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? please review I don't like to beg but i love reviews**


End file.
